Pokemon Madness Version
by KiraStone17
Summary: Bienvenidos sean a la Región de Hoenn en el Mundo Pokemon! Un lugar donde los pokemon y los humanos conviven en... No pienso decir tal estupidez. Empezaré de nuevo, sin ese maldito discurso predeterminado.
1. Chapter 1

Prólogo

Slateport, Hoenn, 21 de Mayo de 2076

Bienvenidos sean a la Región de Hoenn en el Mundo Pokemon! Un lugar donde los pokemon y los humanos conviven en... No pienso decir tal estupidez. Empezaré de nuevo, sin ese maldito discurso predeterminado.

Bienvenidos... Ésta es la Región Hoenn. El peor lugar en toda la maldita Pokearth. Han oído hablar de Devon Corp? Bueno, eso ya no existe más. Luego de que Steven Stone desapareciera misteriosamente, su padre no puedo aguantarlo más, y se suicidó. El Sr. Stone era el presidente de la ahora difunta Devon. Sin alguien que tuviera idea de cómo llevar la corporación adelante, toda la empresa se vino abajo, junto con la economía de Hoenn, que se veía sostenida por sus avances.

Caos total. Saben lo que sucede durante una crisis económica? Desastre. Asaltos. Saqueos. Muertes. Todo invadió la antes pacífica Hoenn, derribando a la sociedad, dejando todo en el estado que está ahora.

Que qué pasó con todo? Afortunadamente la caída de Devon fue hace ya 20 años, pero esa caída golpeó duro a la región. Ya hacen 10 años desde que terminaron los saqueos en masa, pero el caos aún se presenta en diferentes formas aquí. Todos los días la recientemente formada Policía recibe muchos reportes por robos, asaltos, violaciones e incluso asesinatos.

No hay un maldito lugar donde estar a salvo.

No hay salvación para nadie.

La completa Locura se ha apoderado de Hoenn.

O eso se limitan los débiles a creer.

La gente fuerte no se rinde!

La gente fuerte pelea por lo que desea!

La gente fuerte es la que sobresale en tiempo de Caos!

La gente fuerte... Es aquella en la que hoy puedo depositar mis esperanzas.

Ya viejo, y con todos mis compañeros Pokemon muertos, no tengo forma de luchar contra el Caos.

Pero hay tres personas que sí.

El primero es Nero Schiffer, un entrenador de 18 años, especializado en Pokemon Fantasma, quien es inexplicablemente amable, pero tiene un carácter fuerte y decidido. Ha logrado sobrevivir peleando por sí mismo, pero siempre con el apoyo moral de sus Pokemon. Actualmente vive con su padre, quien está al borde de sucumbir a a leucemia.

Luego está Sola Harribell, una entrenadora de 19 años, especializada en el tipo Psíquico, que tiene un carácter hostil, aunque en el fondo es bastante tímida. Usa esa dura capa para protegerse de la torcida sociedad. Vive con su sobreprotector padre, y un pequeño Ralts que la acompaña desde pequeña.

Y por último, pero no menos importante, Agito Gleipnir, de 17 años, especializado en los Pokemon tipo Dragón, es el más misterioso de los tres. Rara vez muestra sus ojos, suele tenerlos cubiertos por su cabello o cerrados. Es sereno, no parece que le afecte lo que hagan los demás, mientras no se metan en su camino. Es huérfano, jamás conoció a sus padres, y no tiene memoria de él mismo antes de los 8 años.

Tengo mi confianza puesta en ellos. Espero con todo mi corazón que logren devolver la paz a éste torcido lugar. Yo ya no podré seguir con ésto.

Le dejo a mi hija Kira la labor de seguir y grabar la Odisea de éstos héroes.

Lo siento con todo mi corazón, mi pequeña y dulce niña, pero tu padre no logrará seguir con ésto. Lo único que te pido, es que no abandones la esperanza de vivir hasta que el último de los tres entrenadores haya caído.

Te lo agradezco con todo mi corazón.

Sinceramente, Steven Stone


	2. Chapter 2

"Ésta carta fue encontrada por Kira Stone el 9 de Abril del mismo año. Apenas la encontró, la chica tomó varios artículos de periodista que se encontraban por allí y salió en busca de los 3 jóvenes mencionados en la carta."

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Mi nombre es Kira Stone, y seguiré la historia de Nero, Sola y Agito a través de la devastada Hoenn. De seguro conocerán cómo son cada uno de ellos, así que me ahorraré varias explicaciones.

Hoy es 13 de Abril, me encuentro frente a la estación de Policía principal en la ruta 119, en lo que solía ser el Instituto Meteorológico. El primero al que he decidido buscar es Nero, el primer entrenador mencionado en la carta. Según mi investigación, trabaja como policía para tener un poco de dinero. Creo que lo mejor será preguntar directamente por él...

Kira: Buenas tardes, busco a Nero Schiffer.

Policía: Salió a realizar un arresto.

Kira: Podría decirme a dónde fue?

Policía: Para qué lo busca, de todos modos?

Kira: Sólo quiero saber dónde está.

Policía: Lo siento, pero no puedo decirle si no me dice para qué lo necesita.

Kira: Tengo que encontrar a Nero Schiffer, me lo pidió mi padre.

Policía: Lo siento, no puedo decirte.

Kira: Pero...!

Se oye la puerta, una voz imponente pero amable suena hasta acá.

Nero: Cuál es el problema, Magellan?

Magellan: Hay una chica buscándote por aquí, Schiffer.

Nero: Qué necesitas?

Kira: Mi nombre es Kira. Vengo a hacerle una pequeña entrevista.

Menos mal que se me da bien mentir, quedaría mal decirle "mi padre dijo en su última carta que tú y otras dos personas salvarían Hoenn"... Al menos en público.

Nero: Una entrevista? Por qué?

Kira: Sólo tengo que hacerle unas preguntas.

Nero: Bien, empieza.

Kira: Puede ser en privado?

Nero: Está bien. Vamos al cuarto de interrogación.

Se lo creyó... Debería decirle la verdad? Sería demasiado largo de explicar... Bueno, ya que no hay nadie aquí que escuche, simplemente se lo diré.

Nero: Y bien? Cuáles son las preguntas?

Kira: Me perdona por haberle mentido?

Nero: ...Mentido?

Kira: Mi nombre es Kira Stone.

Nero: Has dicho Stone!?

Kira: Así es. Mi padre es Steven Stone.

Nero: Es... Imposible! Tu padre desapareció hace veinte años! No podría haberte tenido antes de eso!

Kira: Es cierto, mi padré desapareció... De Hoenn.

Nero: De Hoenn...?

Kira: Durante su viaje a Sinnoh, mi padre quedó atrapado por cinco años en el Mundo Distorsión. Por esa razón nadie nunca supo qué fue de él. Sin embargo, logró derrotar a Cyrus, quien dominaba el Mundo Distorsión, y salió de allí... Pero eso le costó la vida de sus pokemon. Un tiempo más tarde regresó a Hoenn, para encontrarlo sumido en el caos. Dos años después, conoció a una mujer y pronto se casaron. Bueno, su pronta boda se debió a que mi padre embarazó a mi madre y esa fue la mejor forma de asegurarse de que responsabilizaría. Nos instalamos en Slateport, y me enseñó a usar a los pokemon para protegerme... Pero un día uno de ellos murió. Me decidí a llevarlo a Mt. Pyre, pero dejé allí a mi otro pokemon ya que no quiso apartarse de su amigo. Por mí estuvo bien, tomé prestado un Banette y regresé a casa... Para encontrarme una carta que mi padre había escrito... Y ningún rastro de él.

Tomo la carta de mi bolso y se la enseño. El chico lee rápido, en un par de minutos ya me la devuelve. Guardo la carta y espero su reacción. Atónito.

Nero: Ésto es... Se supone que Steven Stone era... El mejor de todos!

Kira: Cyrus controlaba el mundo distorsión... No fue nada fácil ganarle. Además, imagínate volver a tu hogar luego de varios años, esperando ver el mismo pacífico lugar que recordabas... Y encontrarte sólo unas ruinas. Dudo que muchos hombres puedan aguantar eso.

Nero: Pero qué hay de tu madre? Por qué se rendiría tu padre estando con ella?

Kira: Mi madre regresó a Sinnoh. Mi padre se había casi arruinado buscando la forma de salvar Hoenn. Pero terminó con la paciencia de mi madre. Ella no pudo ver cómo mi padre enloquecía buscando cómo salvar éste lugar... Y se fue hacia Sinnoh. Yo quise quedarme con papá. Tenía esperanza en que lo lograría. Pero él depositó sus esperanzas en tí y esos otros dos entrenadores.

Nero: Por qué lo haría? Nunca hice nada que mereciera eso.

Kira: Según mi padre, tú vales mucho en un mundo como éste.

Nero: Y... Dónde se supone que encuentres a los demás? En la carta no aparece nada de ellos.

Kira: Tengo toda la información que necesito en los cuadernos de mi padre.

Nero: Es... Está bien... Iré contigo.

Kira: Tienes confianza... Dame tu número, te llamaré en cuanto reúna a los otros dos.

Nero: Es... Está bien.

Bien, ya tengo a uno convencido. Me faltan dos. Ahora tengo que ir por Sola... Según parece vive en Mossdeep, allí trabaja de profesora para los niños de primaria. Bueno, sólo debo tomar el ferry en Lilycove, no será problema.


End file.
